


Love Isn't A Game

by Moonshine210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Jealousy, Song: You Make Me Feel (Archive)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Form a relationship with Spinel who's always been there for you, respects you, and genuinely loves youPearl: Nah.Form a relationship with Rose/Pink Diamond who was your former owner and is already in a relationshipPearl: Oh yes~
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz & Spinel (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love Isn't A Game

Greg turned on the camera, setting it into place to properly face the stage. There stood Rose Quartz with a microphone, while Amethyst was on the drums and Garnet held the keytar.

"Everybody ready?" The young man asked before he ran to the stage and held up his guitar. "One, two, three, four!"

They began to play their music as the couple sang as a duet...

**Greg & Rose**: _What can I do for you?_

_What can I do that no one else can do?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

Behind the stage, hid Pearl and Spinel. While Spinel was only there since she wasn't given a spot in the band, Pearl looked bitter about something else.

However, the lyrics Rose sang... confounded Spinel greatly and she saw how it threw off Greg.

**Rose** : _Human man._

_You are so much fun._

_I hadn't planned on finding you,_

_Quite this entertaining._

_I like your band..._

**Garnet** : Woo!

**Rose** : _And I like your song._

_I like the way._

_Human beings play._

_I like playing along._

_Oh-whoa-oh!~_

**Greg & Rose**: _What can I do for you?_

_What can I do that no one else can do?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

Wanting to ignore this, Spinel then grabbed the pale Gem's hands and tried to dance with her. But her expression carried that she was more desperate to get Pearl's attention and to cheer her up.

Unfortunately, Pearl angrily pulled her hands away, clearly not in the mood. But she got an idea and walked to the stage as Greg continued to play a guitar solo. Spinel stood alone, watching her companion whisper something to Rose's ear.

Her confusion morphed into horror as Rose and Pearl began to dance and when Pearl peeked an eye open to Spinel, she winked at her and Rose dipped Pearl down so the Gem could smirk at Greg.

Light enveloped them and a new being appeared, _Rainbow Quartz_.

Spinel then gripped the wall, shaking violently and preventing herself from screaming in unbridled rage as Rainbow Quartz danced in front of Greg, almost as if she was showing off. The grin on the fusion's face said it all as she posed on the warp and fell, unfusing into Rose and Pearl. The pale Gem stared the young man down as she dropped the mic and the music stopped.

"I can't believe I got that on video!" Greg exclaimed as he turned off the stage lights, "What on Earth was that?!"

Rose smiled, "That was Rainbow Quartz. Pearl thought a fusion might give your video a little something extra. Pretty cool, right?" She went over to Greg and kissed him.

Pearl huffed and turned to the side of the stage, blinking in puzzlement when her companion had vanished. "Spinel?" She called out, hopping over to her previous spot, "Spinel?"

Rose turned to look over her shoulder, "Hm? What's wrong?" She noticed someone wasn't there, "Wait, where's Spinel?"

"I-I don't know. She was just there a minute ago."

"You don't think she missed it, did she?" Rose turned back to her partner, "Do you mind staying here with the others? I'll go find Spinel."

"I don't mind. Hope Spinel's okay," Greg nodded as Amethyst nagged him for her reward.

Rose then left the stage, heading down the beach. Pearl frowned a bit, wondering why Spinel had left.

* * *

At a grassy hillside facing the ocean, Spinel hugged her knees close to her chest, the wind blowing through her messy heart-shaped buns tied with the violet ribbons. She scrubbed the hot tears from her face and hiccuped before she quietly sang…

**Spinel** : _...Your love was like no other..._

_I wanted when we're together..._

_I'd love to be forever..._

"Spinel?"

The dull pink Gem yelped and nearly leapt up when she heard Rose's gentle voice, "O-Oh Rose! I didn't hear you!"

"Sorry," Rose replied as she sat down next to Spinel, "Are you... alright?"

Spinel bit her lip, "Um... ye-yeah, I am. I saw you and Pearl fuse."

"You did? Was it incredible? Pearl thought it would give Greg's video something extra."

"Yeah... _incredible_."

The two Gems looked out over the dark ocean to see the moon hung in the sky, surrounded by thousands of tiny stars. Moonlight danced on the surface of the water as it clung to the sand, only for the waves to let go and to crash again.

"Oh Spinel, I'm so happy I was able to bring you, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst to Earth. Everything about Earth is just so grand, more alive than Homeworld. No need to carry someone's bidding or destroy or inject, just us living here and free to be what we want to be and do what we want to do. ... Don't you agree?"

_Tell her._

Spinel froze.

_Tell her what Pearl was doing._ _**Now.** _

"U-Uh, yeah! Totally! Never want to go back to that place! You made the right call!"

Rose nodded, patting Spinel's shoulder, "Especially you, Spinel. I could've never left you there to be all alone, to miss out on this planet's beauty or the moments with our friends."

The pink Gem knew _exactly_ what she meant, in more ways than one, "Yeah… I can't thank you enough."

Rose stood up after a moment, "I've got to head back. Would you like to come with or stay here some more?"

"I-I'll stay here."

_TELL HER!_

She ignored the shrill scream in her head, smiling cutely to her friend as she left. She could've sworn she heard Rose pause for a moment before she left. Spinel let the smile drop and she looked up at the moon, comparing it to the white gemstone on Pearl's forehead.

**Spinel** : ... _Your love was like no other..._

_I want no other lover..._

_Our love would be forever..._

_You make me feel..._

_You make me feel..._

_You make me feel..._

_...Stronger..._

**Author's Note:**

> Form a relationship with Spinel who's always been there for you, respects you, and genuinely loves you
> 
> Pearl: Nah.
> 
> Form a relationship with Rose/Pink Diamond who was your former owner and is already in a relationship
> 
> Pearl: Oh yes~


End file.
